The Curse Is The Blessing
by Houkaru Kisaragi
Summary: What if the Rikudo Sennin did not divide the Juubi into nine separate beasts? What if Konoha became avaricious and decided to obtain the Juubi? Naruto became a war deterrent that serves to oppress other nations, but will he kneel or will he bite the hand that feeds?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X  
Prologue: Making A Contract with the Devil

_"I curse you, Sandaime Hokage, for conspiring against me! I curse the wretched council for sabotaging my son's future and making him a weapon! I curse the entire Konohagakure no Sato for spitting on my clan's pride and honour. Most of all, I curse you, Minato Namikaze, for being too afraid to stand up for your family! I, Kushina Uzumaki, will never forgive all of you!"_

X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X  
(Nine years later…)

Naruto leaned his ensanguined frame against a dilapidated wall from an isolated alley, gasping labouringly for breaths. He hissed in pain as he touched his bruised lips and gritted his teeth in anguish. _"W-Why does everybody hate me so much? What did I do to them?"_

Clenching his fist, Naruto relinquished his umbrage and screamed. "Damn it!"

However, his outburst had inadvertently elicited the attention of a mob of deranged villagers armed with weapons. The enervated blond struggled to flex his wrist to no avail and cursed furiously at his impulsiveness. _"N-No! No! Shit! It can't end like this! I refuse to die in this slum! Damn it all! I'm not going to go down without a fight, especially not like this! If only I have power! The power to escape this place! The power to change everything!"  
_  
The maniacal denizens surrounded the incapacitated boy and raised their blunt blades.

"Tonight, the demon die!"

"Yeah! This is for killing our beloved Yondaime Hokage, you scum!"

"Die!"

**"I shall give you the power to change everything."**

It was then time became stagnant.

X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X

Naruto blinked, trying to register his predicament. He stood before the mahogany gate of a majestic cathedral, gaping at the baroque architecture that seemed foreign to him. Mustering his temerity, he ambled through the aisle and marvelled at the sparkling clerestory windows; the diabolical sculptures engraved on the marble pillar somewhat intimidated him.

Halting his steps, Naruto spotted a girl with lustrous platinum blonde hair sipping tea at her chic table. She wore a gothic dress knitted with the finest black silk and flamboyant frills adorning the hem of her seamless skirt. The enigmatic girl exuded a dignified air of aristocratic indifference, despite her youth. However, Naruto was awed by the ten glamorous wings sprouting vividly behind her back.

**"You kept me waiting, child."**

Naruto's eyelid twitched vigorously. "Child? That's rude. You are barely the same age as me!"

**"I have roamed this world for millenniums, insolent child."** The girl furrowed her brows in annoyance and her melodic voice reverberated throughout the palatial hall. **"Looks can be deceiving. You see me in this shape because you're… inferior. But don't you worry, child. Everything will be fine now."**

The blond pinched the bridge of his nose. "So, why am I here? Who are you?"

**"My name is Shinju." **The girl answered with a monotone.** "This is your mindscape. It was originally a god-awful sewer." **

Tilting his head in confusion, Naruto blinked. "Am I really that insane? I mean, you are me and I'm talking to myse-"

**"Do not be mistaken, ignorant buffoon. I am not you."** Shinju chided with disdain lacing in his venomous tone. **"I am a primordial deity who once governed the entire world. I am the alpha and omega! Everything is simply beneath my contempt! With my unfathomable powers, I am like unto a god! I can destroy the world and create it anew if I desire."  
**  
Naruto folded his hands and stared dubiously at the infuriated girl. "If you were a god, why are you here then?"

Shinju growled. **"Do not test me, child! I am more powerful than you can process and I'm enslaved in this pathetic dump! When this escapade is over, I will bring about world's end! That is my vengeance!"**

Deciphering the girl's cryptic statement, Naruto gawked in horror. "W-Wait! You mean-"

**"That's right."** Shinju smirked shrewdly. **"You're not that stupid, are you? The mortals called me the Ame no Hitotsu no Kami, the primogenitor of every living organism in this planet. I was captured by the despicable humans when I was undergoing my hibernation phase."  
**  
Naruto settled down on the aluminium bench and stroked his chin. "When you mean 'humans', you-"

**"Perceptive. I am impressed, child."** The girl sighed. **"I was at my most vulnerable state when the deplorable mortals took advantage of me. They lured me out from my hideout with such unnerving audacity and sealed me inside you."**

"Y-You're lying!" Naruto was dumbfounded as beads of sweat formed on his temples. "T-That's impossible! The Hokage will never lie to me! You're just lying-"

**"I don't lie. I don't need to**." Shinju blew the steam off her beverage while fixating an apathetic gaze at the confounded boy. **"You're angry. You have every right to be angry. I am angry too. Those vile mortals did this to us, boy. The old crone that you looked up to has deceived you. We are tormented because the village selfishly wants to use us as a deterrent of war."**

Naruto shook his head and hollered apprehensively. "This is not true-"

**"I'm sorry, child. This is an unjust and cruel world. All men are not created equal. Some are born with a fortune, others are born into poverty. Every sentient being is inherently different. It is the reason why discrimination and conflict arise! Struggle, competition and progress are born from inequality. The Sandaime Hokage promised you equality and that is an unforgiving deception."**

The boy stood up in an agitated manner and pointed an accusing finger at the girl. "Enough!"

**"Your ignorance blinds you, child!"** The girl broke into a guffawing frenzy. **"Your leader only views you as an expendable tool. You can try to persuade him to admit, but he will not yield. He is, after all, an obstinate bureaucrat. He wants nothing more than to control my untameable powers and flaunt it at his foes. The man that you have grown to respect and love is nothing but a conniving bastard! To him, you are nothing more than just his plaything! And it makes me sick. You know what makes me sicker? He is using a goddamn child for his dirty schemes!"**

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

**"You have been deceived, child! Don't you want a little payback for all the sins he has committed against you?" **Shinju snickered. **"Naruto Uzumaki, this is your life! The old bat and his gang had been orchestrating a life of deceits for you. They were watching you since you were a rug-rat, jerking you around like a dog on a leash. Isn't that contumelious to you?"  
**  
A malevolent surge of ungodly energy erupted from Naruto's frame and the glorious chapel shook. Shinju smirked in triumph as she regained a placid demeanour; she had achieved her goal. **"It seems I have instigated a satisfactory reaction from the boy."**

Naruto's eyes flashed a luminous crimson as concentric circles, garnished with nine tomoes, morphed into existence. It was the same malefic eyes possessed by Juubi, the ravaging monstrosity of apocalypse. Dispersing the indomitable energy, Naruto lost his bearings and collapsed on the ground. "W-What-"

**"Congratulations, child. You have successfully awakened your bloodline. It seems drama is my forte after all."**

Naruto's fatigue pair of vermillion eyes glared vehemently at the impassive girl. "W-What do you mean by… bloodline?"

**"A sacrifice deserves benefits sometimes, don't you think? You are the receptacle of my powers. It is only logical that you can exploit some benefits."** Shinju flailed her hand with an inscrutable expression plastered on her features. **"I propose a deal with you, child. In exchange for acquiring a remnant of my powers, you will assist me in the process of reclaiming my freedom."  
**  
"And if I don't?"

An ominous grin tugged at the girl's lips. **"I can grant you limitless power. I can also hurt you if I desire. Do not underestimate me."**

Shinju sighed as she ambled with a regal grace towards the astonished boy and cupped his chin. **"But I don't wish to harm you. I don't do things that don't benefit me. You are now part of me. As long as you are respectful to me, I am willing to adjust to your idiosyncratic personality and answer you any unresolved questions that are plaguing you. After all, I am your real family."**

Naruto averted his gaze. "That's… not true."

**"It is. And I know you know it. You can't lie to me, boy."** Shinju furrowed her brows as she gathered fragments of Naruto's memories. **"I see it all. How odd you always felt. How out-of-place in that society of yours. And why shouldn't you have? The humans ostracised you. They looked at you with those eyes of derision. They see me in you. All the choices that you have made has lead you to me. I am the only entity in this world who truly wants you to be happy."  
**  
The girl suppressed her depraved glee and kept an aloof gaze at the boy, who was struck by a stupor. **"It is rude not to express your gratitude to your benefactor, child."**

"T-Thank you." The blond muttered reluctantly.

Shinju ruffled the boy's soft hair and smiled. **"Good boy. Now, go! Entertain me with your newfound powers! Show me what horror you can inflict on your enemies! Show them who you really are, Naruto Uzumaki! Show them the fearsome powers of the Ojugan!" (Great Tree Eye)**

X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X

In the midst of chaos, Naruto opened his eyes that were gleaming with scorn. His wounds miraculously ameliorated at an astonishing pace and he stood up, glaring at the loathsome band of delinquents. Naruto scanned the hostile environment warily and smirked sadistically. "What a bunch of fools."

"What did you just say?"

"Hey! Look! His injuries are all gone! No way!"

"He's a demon! Look at his eyes!"

"It's some mutated form of the Uchiha clan's Sharingan!"

"This is blasphemy! We cannot allow him to live!"

The blond narrowed his eyes. "Answer me some questions before you dispose of me, humans. You prey on the weak to sedate your fear of being destroyed by the unknown. If that's the case, are you implying being powerless is evil? If being powerless is evil, then having power means justice? Can you justify revenge as evil then? Is that your crude perception of justice?"

"The demon is speaking nonsense!"

"Yeah! There is no such thing as justice for you, demon!"

"You are evil! It is our right to slay you! Just die!"

Naruto chuckled. "I see that you have already decided your fate. You have enlightened me and given me the necessary strength to discover my purpose. I do not blame you for your bigotry. After all, your fear elicited such preposterous conceit, you miserable saps. I owe you this much. Now you shall die for a cause. Kotoamatsukami!" **(Distinguished Heavenly Gods)**

After Naruto articulated his command, the villagers' minds were invaded by a nauseating inveiglement, coercing their liberty to think rationally and soliciting their submission. Abruptly, they seized their weapons and pierced their throats. Despite the macabre ordeal, the boy remained unfazed, even when blood was splattered on his cheeks. Naruto smiled with traces of elation curled at his trembling lips. "It's good to be in control."

X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X

Trudging into the decrepit apartment, Naruto shook his head, unsettled by his excruciating migraine. He sat on his bed and glared lividly at his battered accommodation. Naruto swore that the mendacious Hokage would pay for his treachery. However, he was still incognisant of the utilisation of his almighty prowess. "I need to talk to Shinju about-"

**"About what?"**

Naruto jolted in fright and tumbled on the ground. "W-What the?"

Shinju, in all her glory, sat on a couch with revulsion blemishing her features. **"How disgusting. It seems the Sandaime Hokage couldn't bother to provide you with conformity. Humans are such flawed creatures. Vain and arrogant. The Hokage is a tyrant. He promised you false order, he promised you fabricated peace, and all he demanded was your silent obedience. I am unlike him. Allow me to present you a token of my good will. Takamimusubi." (Sky God of High Creations)**

Shinju snapped her fingers and a blinding brilliance instantaneously enveloped the chamber. Naruto concealed his eyes behind his forearm and grunted. When the light debilitated, the blond took a peak and was astounded. The boy found himself in a presidential suite with extravagant furniture, an avant-garde kitchen supplied with pristine appliances, an ornate sleigh bed and a modernistic bathroom.

Gaping at the surrealistic sight, Naruto swallowed. "H-How did you do it?"

**"The Ojugan is a pathway of many extraordinary abilities some consider to be… inconceivable**." Shinju smirked as she sat on a royal throne. **"I will know because I created it. What you have witnessed is a mere fragment of my powers. The Ojugan is a weapon of providence and its powers are absolute."**

Bewildered by the phenomenal feat, Naruto recollected his composure. "How did you manage to-"

**"Resurface to your world?"** The platinum-blonde answered with an impish grin. **"It's very simple, really. I need you to be aware of my existence. I have been trying to speak with you for nearly a decade. You couldn't hear me because you were still… limited. What you see now is simply an apparition. I cannot escape the seal, at least not yet."**

"Okay." The boy fidgeted anxiously. "Do you know who my parents are? Do you know why they choose me? Why am I alone? How did I do that to those people just now? What was that? And how did you-"

**"Alright, alright! One question at a time. Geez, what an impatient child."** Shinju rolled her eyes. **"Your parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."**

"M-Minato Namikaze? Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto repeated, trying to memorise the names.

**"Yes. You were chosen to be my vessel because your father was the one who led the expedition."** Shinju grimaced. **"The expedition to subdue me and turn me into a weapon of mass destruction. I hate to admit it, but they did an outstanding job about the seals. It's sophisticated. I'm still trying to dismantle the complex arrays of seals that are imprisoning me."  
**  
The boy inhaled deeply and stifled his rage. "So, my father did this to me? Why?"

**"Because he is the Yondaime Hokage. He chose to sacrifice his family for ambition."** The girl snickered. **"And look what he got in the end? Death. A fitting punishment. Your father was a swine, Naruto. He doesn't deserve your love or admiration."**

"And my mother?"

**"She's dead. As for the details, unfortunately, I am not aware."**

Naruto averted his gaze as the ambience became lugubrious. "So, what is Kotoamatsukami? How did those people obey me?"

**"Those scoundrels obey you because they cannot defy the primary ability of Kotoamatsukami**." Shinju blinked and her preeminent Ojugan manifested in her eyes.** "Absolute obedience. It is one of the rewards you gain for inheriting the Ojugan. Nobody can deny your command, except me. It is akin to a king's edict, no?"**

"Tell me more about the Ojugan. Please! I want to know more!"

**"Curious, aren't we?"** The platinum-blonde sighed. **"The Ojugan is the origin of all dojutsu. I believe the Rinnegan and the Sharingan are its closest relatives. In order words, every dojutsu in the world is simply a mutated variation of the Ojugan. However, the Ojugan did bequeath some portion of its powers to its descendant."**

Naruto was awestruck. "So, there are people out there who can-"

**"They are nevertheless inadequate and feeble against the might of the Ojugan. Do not fret."** Shinju interjected with a confident smile. **"Absolute embodiment. That is the ultimate power of Takamimusubi. Imagination is your assistant. With the unrivalled power of Takamimusubi, you can materialise anything on a whim."  
**  
"There must be drawbacks." Naruto suggested.

**"Of course. Nothing is without consequences. But that is the beauty of it."** The platinum-blonde blinked. **"However, even I am not certain of its limits. You must learn its weaknesses by yourself."  
**  
"Then-"

Shinju yawned eloquently. **"I'm tired with all these chatters. I need to get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."**

"W-Wait!"

**"What is it?"** The girl was irritated.

"Should I confront… the Hokage?"

**"And let him know you possessed the Ojugan?" **She was incredulous.** "Are you stupid?"**

"N-No! I mean… ask him about my mothe-"

**"You shall ask him nothing, incorrigible child! Continue to masquerade your role as a joker if you must, but you must never reveal your trump cards to outsiders. They will only use you to further their goals. Until you have awakened all of the transcendental powers I have bestowed upon you, you must not allow your secrets to be revealed. Do you understand?"** Shinju narrowed her eyes sternly.

"Yes." Naruto nodded dumbly. "I understand, Shinju-sama."

The platinum-blonde softened her gaze and dissipated into a whirlwind of ashes. **"Until then…"**

X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X

Konan was a dutiful instructor in the academy. She was an enchanting woman with pulchritudinous features and had many suitors requesting for her hand in marriage. As a student of the notorious Jiraiya the Gallant, Konan was an excellent warrior, but retired after she migrated to Konoha. She preferred the harmonious lifestyle and enjoyed nurturing children.

"Now, who can answer me why is the tree-walking exercise essential to mastering the concept of refined chakra control?" Konan surveyed her classroom and blinked. "Naruto, can you answer the question?"

The insouciant blond stared through the window beside his desk, ignoring his instructor.

Konan placed a hand on her curvaceous waist and sighed. "Naruto! Answer the question!"

The blond blinked and shifted his attention to the frustrated teacher. "Are you talking to me, sensei?"

"Yes!"

"What is it again?"

"Why is the tree-walking exercise important?"

Naruto stroked his chin, as if thinking about the question. "Well, that's because trees have leafs. And leafs are the symbol to this village. And this village sells great oranges. And oranges are orange in colour. And orange is an awesome colour. And trees are awesome. And being awesome means being important. So that's why tree-walking exercise is important."

The class burst out laughing while the blond kept an innocent smile tugging at his lips.

"Naruto! This is outrageous! This is one of the easiest questions that might come out from the test! You have to appreciate this valuable-"

"You are training us to be soldiers, right? All of these are irrelevant then."

"Naruto!" Konan reprimanded, "This kind of attitude will only hinder you from learning-"

Suddenly, the bell rang, signifying class dismissal. Konan shook her head and gestured her students to leave, but glared disapprovingly at the dispassionate blond who had mocked the curriculum. Once the students scurried out of the classroom, Konan ambled in a noble gait towards Naruto. "What has gotten into you, Naruto? This isn't you! What happened?"

The boy's smile somewhat widened. "I don't know what you are talking about. Do you want to be more specific?"

"I'm your teacher and I'm responsible for you. Tell me what is going on." Konan sat beside the troubled boy and sighed. "Let me help you."

"You can't help me, sensei." Naruto smiled. "But thank you for trying. Now, I'm going to get myself mentally prepared for what's going to happen next."

As if on cue, a platoon of soldiers marched into the classroom, led by the infamous Anko Mitarashi. She was dressed in a beige coat and a mesh suit that exhibited her voluptuous body. Konan was startled by the intrusion and frowned. "What is the meaning of this? Anko-san, what are you-"

"Stay out of this, Konan." Anko glared viciously at the aloof boy. "I'm here for the brat. He is a suspect for the murder of eleven innocent civilians. I am under direct orders from my superior to arrest the brat and throw him into my interrogation department."

"W-What?" Konan was flabbergasted. "Murder? Naruto? That's not possible! I know him! He is my student. Naruto won't do something like this."

Anko scoffed. "I don't give jack-squat if he-"

Naruto stood up and raised his hands in a surrender notion. "It's okay. Let's get this over with."

"Naruto-"

"It's alright, Konan-sensei. I know what I'm doing." The blond walked towards the purple-haired inquisitor and smiled. "Shall we?"

Anko licked her lips and smirked predatorily. "Save me the hassle. I like my prey docile. Now, let's get going. What lies ahead of your journey is hell!"

"Can't wait." Naruto strode past the irked inquisitor and waved a hand at his instructor.

X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X

It had been hours since he was incarcerated in the spacious chamber. Truthfully, he was vexed by the claustrophobic confinement and growled. "How long do you guys intend to keep me here?"

Anko kicked the door off its hinges and stormed towards the smug boy. Tossing a stack of documents on the desk, the violet-haired inquisitor seized his collar and glared menacingly at the grinning blond. "The autopsy indicates that the victims committed suicide and there's no foul-play whatsoever, but numerous witnesses have claimed to see you there. Care to explain the coincidence?"

Naruto's eyes illuminated a nefarious red and chuckled. "I was taking a stroll-"

"Liar!"

The blond shrugged nonchalantly. "You can think whatever you want. I was simply taking a stroll there. Maybe those people were cultist. Maybe they were performing a ritual to summon the demon or something? And maybe those witnesses are the accomplices as well. You can't just reject all those possibilities and frame me for something I didn't do, right?"

Anko cocked a brow. "Do you have an alibi to bail your ass out?"

"No. But you will help me, won't you?"

"What the fu-"

"Kotoamatsukami." **(Distinguished Heavenly Gods)**

X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X

Naruto stepped out of the penitentiary while limbering up his arms. He smiled buoyantly at the empyreal sky and walked with jaunty steps towards his favourite ramen booth. Although the villagers shot him discriminatory glares and spat disparaging curses incoherently under their breaths, the blond felt relieved. He had gained celestial powers and realised the horrid truth about the world.

_"If I want to surpass everybody, I cannot stand idly by. Nobody is born to stand at the top."_ Naruto clenched his fist. _"If I want to stand at the top, I must make them acknowledge my strength. My father… No, the Yondaime Hokage made my life a living hell for the sake of this pathetic village! If he is willing to sacrifice everything for this despicable village, then I shall tear it apart! Limb by limb. Pieces by pieces."  
_  
"Hey, Naruto-kun!"

The blond spun around and flinched. "H-Hinata?"

The raven-haired heiress, dressed in a lavender jacket and denim shorts that exposed her slender legs, waved jubilantly at the blond. She strolled with dignified fortitude towards the blond and delivered a soft peck on her object of affection's cheek. "Naruto! Are you going to Ichiraku Ramen again?"

Naruto scratched his scalp and had a healthy tint of pink on his face; the bodacious heiress had always been his weakness. "Yeah, you wanna come with?"

Hinata wagged a deprecating finger at the blond and scowled. "Salty noodles aren't healthy. What did I tell you? Stop eating ramen and start eating your vegetables! Come, let's eat something else."

Snaking an arm around the boy's elbow, the heiress winked. "I know a great restaurant just down the road. We can-"

"Ramen is irreplaceable!"

Hinata exuded a domineering aura and deadpanned. "Come. With. Me!"

Naruto deflated. "I never have any say to anything."

X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X

Hinata dipped a piece of grilled beef in a saucer of barbeque gravy with her chopsticks and fed it to Naruto. The abashed blond accepted the delicious meat and chewed the food, savouring its tender texture. The ebony-haired heiress giggled jovially and pinched the boy's cheek. "Good boy! It tastes good, doesn't it?"

"I'm not a puppy, you know?" Naruto pouted.

"Aww, it isn't every day you get to have the esteem heiress of the Hyuga clan to personally feed you food." Hinata huffed haughtily. "You should be honoured."

"Yeah?" Naruto murmured. "Getting fed by a girl with a huge ego to boot is really comforting. I think I'll pass."

"Bite me."

The couple shared a guffaw.

Unexpectedly, a solemn disposition smeared the heiress's comely features. "I've heard about the suicide case at district nine. I was very worried when that put that place on quarantine. You always hang out there. My father told me that case would be investigated thoroughly and he said you're the prime suspect. Tell me you're not involved in it."

Naruto diverted his attention to the signage of the store and muttered. "I'm not."

"Naruto-kun, look at me." The raven-haired heiress cooed with a soothing tone. "Tell me. You are not involved with the death of those maggots."

The blond looked at his companion and smiled. "I didn't do it."

Hinata narrowed her pale eyes in scrutiny and detected deceit, but she chose to have faith. Naruto rarely lied to her about anything and she was one of the few people in the village who understood the boy. She would wait; when the time was up, she believed the blond would tell her everything. "I believe you, Naruto-kun."

**"You're such a poor liar."** Shinju sat across the table, much to Naruto's consternation. **"Don't worry. I'm a phantom. She cannot see me. Nobody here can. Only those who have the Ojugan can perceive me. Now, let's talk business, shall we?"  
**  
"Business? Here?" Naruto whispered.

Hinata blinked quizzically. "What? Who're you talking to, Naruto?"

"Uh, nobody. I just remembered I got something else to do." Naruto hastily rushed out of the restaurant. "I'll see you tomorrow in class."

The black-haired heiress was fuming in bewilderment and folded her arms. "Something fishy is going on here."

X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X

"Why did you ask me to come here?" Naruto was baffled as he was led to a hazardous forest that emanated a perilous vibe. The blond gulped his trepidation and spotted Shinju levitating in the air. "This place really creeps me out, Shinju-sensei! I wanna go home!"

**"Quit whining, boy! I won't allow my Jinchuriki to be a hapless fool! Now grow a pair and be a man."** Shinju opened her palm and tendrils of malicious energy soared into her fingertips; subsequently, a sphere of infernal power manifested in her grasp. **"****Can you feel it? This is the strength of**** the Juubi no Daidarabotchi. You are the only one in this world blessed to wield such raw power. This is the Bijudama." (Tailed Beast Bomb)**

Naruto gaped; he could sense malignant energy pulsating from the orb and it radiated rippling waves of sinister wind throughout the field. "Bijudama? It looks friggin' awesome! So, this is something only I can do?"

Shinju nodded. **"That's right. This forbidden technique is reserved for the Jinchuriki of the Juubi no Daidarabotchi. Even though I'm a phantom, if I would to release this miniature version of the Bijudama, this entire forest would be levelled."**

"Incredible!" The boy beamed. "You know? Being your vessel isn't really a bad thing after all."

The platinum-blonde rolled her eyes and dispersed the blazing energy into sparkling dust. **"Don't be too excited about this. You barely scratch the tip of the iceberg. Once you comprehend the properties of the Bijudama, you can bend its shape and alter its purpose. Nevertheless, in order for you to utilise the Bijudama efficiently, chakra control is crucial. I have prepared some exercises for you to sharpen your skills."**

Naruto gritted his teeth and balled his quavering fists.

**"Hmm? What's the matter?"**

"No! Nothing. It's just… nobody bother to teach me anything. I was dead until the moment I met you. I was a mere living corpse. Living without power, without the ability to change my miserable fate…"

Shinju smiled with benign grace.** "They have neglected you. They betrayed you. Everybody that you cared and loved about has turned their back on you. I, the God of Apocalypse, have decided to make you a worthy vessel. I will not forsake you, unlike those filthy humans. Now, you shall have power to rule. Now, you are in control of your destiny. Kamimusubi!" (Exalted God of Divine Creation)**

Reality crumbled and deconstructed into shattered pieces. Shinju and Naruto's eyes scintillated a bright scarlet and they stood on a plane of oblivion. Beneath the platform was an abyss of darkness and Naruto was flabbergasted. "W-What in the world is this place? How did we get here?"

**"This is the power of a god."** The platinum-blonde smirked. **"Absolute space. Kamimusubi grants its host the power to manufacture alternate dimensions. Spatial warping and time-space manipulation are just part of the package. In order to further your training, we cannot stay in your world. You can unleash devastation as much as you desire in this world without attracting unwanted commotion." **

"Awesome!" Naruto punched his fists and beamed. "Then let's start the training, shall we?"

X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the formidable Sandaime Hokage and a pioneer of many innovative techniques, frowned in dismay at the docket of archives sprawled over his antique desk. "This ghastly case is frighteningly strange, don't you think? Why would eleven civilians commit suicide in a sequestered alley? Suspicious, isn't it?"

Danzo Shimura, a militant autocrat who obsessively wanted to reign, stroked his scarred chin and growled. "And it all happened during Naruto Uzumaki's birthday. I believe the boy has his hands on this peculiar case, don't you think?"

"You believe those civilians try to kill Naruto?"

The war veteran nodded. "Yes."

Hiruzen sighed. "Root is still well funded, no?"

"You want me to deploy my men to investigate the matter?"

"Yes. I don't want the general populous to know about the truth of this matter. Once you acquire credible evidence, report it back to me." The Hokage's glare intensified. "The plan must be carried out. We have to be careful. Shaping the boy's personality is crucial if we want to control him. He must put his faith in me and depend on my guidance. This is the only way to hold a leash around his neck."

"He's guilty, I'm sure of it." Danzo clenched his fists. "He has becoming a liability, Hiruzen."

"He _is_ guilty, Danzo. We both know that." The Hokage answered in a frustrated tone. "I have received reports from his recent behaviours. His character is out-of-the-norm, as what the ANBU had discerned. No child could slaughter a dozen of villagers without being scarred. That is what is troubling me. But that doesn't matter. There is no evidence of any wrongdoings. If there is no evidence, I want him to see me as someone he can trust. If that means you have to step out of the shadows and become a conspicuous antagonist, then so be it. You know as well as I do that that boy must accept my guidance."

The Root director scowled. "I know what must be done. Just make sure he knows his boundary. I can act as his oppressor and I can even ensure his hatred is directed to me. However, you do well not to pamper him. It is unwise to allow him to walk over not just the rules, but his superiors. Trust is a valuable thing. But it is a double-edged sword. He take it for granted and we will have a problem."

"I will send a surveillance team to observe him. Right now, your only task is to forbid any source of media from leaking any information to the public. If the world is to realise that the council of this village is unable to control our weapons, the outrage will be immense. What would the Damiyo think about our competence? If he poses a threat, I will have Jiraiya to return immediately and inspect his seals. If necessary, I will destroy Naruto and start everything from scratch."

Danzo chuckled. "I thought you, at the very least, care for the boy?"

"It is a mandatory sacrifice." Hiruzen grimaced. "This village has bred many outstanding shinobi. It also created monsters. The likes of Madara Uchiha has proved that our system is flawed. I will not let history repeats itself and allow a loose cannon to roam in this world our ancestors have established. If the boy becomes an uncontrollable monster, I will put him down myself. It is all for the greater good. This world doesn't need another overpowered and self-centred conqueror."

"You have been raising him as a pig to slaughter, aren't you? Even if he isn't a threat, you still want to extract the beast to mould it into your weapon. The extraction process will inevitably kill the boy." The war veteran smirked. "When the time comes, the boy must die?"

"Yes, he must die."

X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X

Alright. This prologue is done.

Pairings undecided.  
1.) NarutoXTemari  
2.) NarutoXHinata (Road to Ninja)  
3.) NarutoXIno  
4.) NarutoXTayuya  
5.) NarutoXKarin  
6.) NarutoXKurotsuchi  
7.) NarutoXHarem  
If you have any suggestions, please let me know.

Review please.


End file.
